


百家存（六）

by qqqqJane



Category: qqqqJane江南柳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqqqJane/pseuds/qqqqJane





	百家存（六）

他拥着你，并不克制逐渐明显了的喘息声，一声接着一声，引得你双颊发烫，呼吸跟着错乱。原本僵硬地支着的两手在他的一呼一吸间放松，攀上他的后颈并在那里交叉。察觉到你姿势的细微改变，方应看腾出一只手来稳稳扶住了你的后腰。  
他想让你尽量舒服地绽放在他面前。  
真切地感受到一个有些烫人的东西凑上来时，你搂他脖子的手不自觉地颤抖了一下，然后是身体无意识的后缩。  
“不愿意吗？”他的声音哑了，但夹杂其中的克制和一点失望足以让你感知。

你下很久的决心要暂时放下那段刻骨铭心的难过了。失掉那个孩子不是方应看的错也不是你的错，尽管委屈万分，尽管不明不白，但朝廷在那以后对瘟疫的充分重视、倾力排查的确对百姓是个很好的交代；对暗中作祟的蔡京麾下一党的惩诫，虽解不得方应看和你半点心头之恨，但也算是囿于太师与神通侯的身份差别后最大的妥协与让步了。事情已经过去半年有余，孟孟在被那些大汉抬走后幸运地被诊出她不过是对新研制的药物过敏，重新医治后如今早已平安回府，继续跟着她的兄弟们吟诗作对，舞枪弄棒，在知道了你的身份后也不时给神通侯府递来一封封洋溢着生机与活力的信；小寒在你的鼓励和方应看的成全下去御医身边做了学徒，据说，她天赋高，性子又好，正在努力地成为一位女郎中；而你放下当时整日攥着的锦帕，回到侯府重新过起写小楷、画卷轴、绣荷包的日子也有半年了。  
你仍像从前一样四处游历，四处为方应看搜罗来稀奇古怪的廉价玩意儿堆在侯府里囤着；仍会算好方应看回府的时间提前烫好茶具，笨手笨脚地给他倒好合时令的茶水。他也照往常一样地损你，待你气成一只腮帮鼓起的河豚，再慢条斯理地一丝丝抽去你的怨气。到了晚上他仍抱你在臂弯里睡，四更天轻手轻脚地起，但在临睡前他抱了你在你前额轻轻一吻后，你便不让他再有后续。  
你过不了心里的那道坎，这一点你和他都心知肚明。  
你虽是识字明理，在孟孟眼中博学多识的姐姐，是不拘泥俗礼旧习、什么功夫都会来几下的江湖儿女，是深明大义、当得起人们一声“神通侯夫人”的女人，更是在思想开放自由的时代生活过的学生，可你不可否认地还是个有些脆弱的女子。你记得有人曾有些武断地评价：“女人除了谈情说爱什么事情都干不成，所以她们把爱情看得无比重要，简直到了可笑的地步。”你时常对这句话深恶痛绝——当然你无论何时都不否认你对它的批判——但在这看似无虑实则消除不了无助的大半年里，你却会自嘲般地对它表示一点赞许。  
内心深处你还是怨他没有在自己从光明骤然跌入灰暗的时候及时来解救自己的吧，尽管你从始至终都明白他的苦衷，从始至终都明白那个孩子的到来与离去都是你和方应看无法完全掌控的一个意外。  
道理你是都懂的，但彻底说服自己并决定重新开始，的确在你这里需要半年的时间。

是什么时候决定重新开始的呢？  
也许是在睡前他的唇印上额头前，你无意发现他腰前不知何时又缠上来的几圈纱布的时候。  
也许是你来了兴致要和他一起写字，从他的字迹中少看出了几分肆意张狂的时候。  
也许是听到他劝你不要再为他费力做荷包把这些活给下人做去就好，当心再扎了手指的时候。  
也许是在带你出去吃三合楼，他动筷的频率随来越少被你发现的时候。  
你不愿让方应看再丢失原来的方应看了。你可以原谅他给你造成的伤害——尽管你的伤心严格来说并不是他造成的——，但是你不能原谅自己让他由于自己的缘故再做出牺牲。  
你不是个耽于情欲的人，“女之耽兮不可说也”的理念从来都没有被你遗忘在课本里。情欲，或者肉欲常常会把一个自由的灵魂囚禁起来。  
你只有在方应看面前才会成为一条搁浅的鱼，你想他亦复如是。那么在这个时候，任情欲发酵一次也许会胜得过千言万语。  
你不知道自己是否沦为庸俗，但你真真切切地需要改变自己的生活状态，需要在他面前卸下坚强的外壳了。  
你需要他了。

得到你轻轻的一个摇头后，方应看眼中摇曳不定的火苗彻底被点燃。你认真地看他的眼睛，那里面有你久违的叫作感动的亮光。也许你之前把“感动”这个词用得太漫不经心了，因此很长时间以来感动于你都失去了力量。  
现在是把它们一一寻回来的时候了。  
他把你搂得向他又近了些，偏过头去吻你的脖子。他的气息灼热，好像把你对外物的感觉全都关闭了，又猛地只释放在与他相亲的那一小块肌肤上。他今天的力道有点大，像是被大人强行夺去了什么心爱的东西的小孩子一样，毫无章法地从唇的简单触碰直接过渡到了用了点力气的吸吮，在你白净的皮肤上留下点点痕迹。  
方应看好热。你也是。  
他有点着急，摸索了半天也被没能顺利扯开你背后肚兜那个简单的结。你被他拖得细细地喘，稍稍推了他去解他的衣带替他褪下——然后你看到了两圈绷带。  
一圈从肩膀上竖着下去，一圈绕了腰。  
沉溺于自己的情绪里，你有多久没注意过他的新伤了？瞬间被他裹得看不到的伤口从缠绵中拽了出来，你的指尖停顿在他腰际，一时间什么都忘记了。  
顺便忘了他已经忍了好久。  
“哧啦”一声，方应看摁着你的手，从他腰上裹着的层层纱布上撕了一小片下来。你有点惊慌地望他，发现他的额头上不知何时已挂上了几滴汗珠。  
“方应看……你是不是疼？”你声音发颤地拿手去碰他的腰。  
“这里不疼。”他又喘了一声，气音传进你耳廓里打了个滚，好听得要命。抬手，他将刚撕下的纱布展了，捡了你兀自担心两眼愣愣的当儿，用它掩上你双目。  
当你反应过来他不是因为伤口疼才解纱布的时候，他已经松松地在你脑后打了个结。不习惯眼睛被束缚，再加上方才的虚惊一场，你探手就要去推他胸口。  
手被反握住，他将你缓缓放倒在床榻上，再引着你的手带到你小腹前，把肚兜整个往上推，正正好好停在了你两团丰盈上部。你害了羞，一双手下意识地就要往胸前护，却被他捉了，将十指把缝隙填满，复而紧紧扣住。  
透过不算厚的纱布，你感觉到正对着的上空的光线被遮了。他俯身上前细细地吻你，从脖颈到锁骨，再到胸前、到小腹， 你的理智一点点地被他点起的一团火烧掉，余下的灰烬再慢慢地被消磨干净。  
身下敏感的肌肤会被他热得烫人的东西时不时地蹭到一下。你拼命忍住了身子的颤抖，却忍不住双腿间隐秘地分泌出的透明晶莹的液体。  
暗河潺潺，只为他而流。  
“……娘子。”你听得他这句的尾音也在颤抖。  
待你的颤抖即将连床铺都可见的时候，他突然停了在你身上游走的动作，好像在极力忍着什么。  
……这个时候折磨自己也折磨我你也真是个不可多得的人才啊。  
“……你真的情愿？”出乎意料，他对你又一次问出试探的一句。  
——方应看这个男人明明在神通侯的位子上做人左右逢源做事滴水不漏，在太师面前都要在不逾礼数的范围里最大限度地像老虎一般耀武扬威，在你面前倒成了一只内心细腻得过了头的大猫咪。  
……还是你这大半年有意无意的抗拒让他在你不知道的时候作出了性格上的妥协和牺牲？  
方应看不应该是这样的。  
而且，你的方应看也不应该是这样的。  
“方应看，我不闹了。”你试试探探地伸手想去抚一下他的脸，却又被他捉了手，绕到你脑后解了蒙在你眼前的那片束缚。恢复视觉后你本能反应着要想看清他，但光线有些刺眼，让你微微将眼皮眯了起来，说话也稍稍放了慢。  
“我不再做拿别人的过错惩罚自己的傻瓜了。  
“你是方应看，更是神通侯，我在这之前很久很久都没有真正想明白。你给了我太多的例外，让我一直觉得我也应该有简朴无知的生活……我以为我可以者者谦谦地在你身边混吃混喝度过一生，待在我自己的角落里不让别人注意我们有多好。”  
他的身份，他的生活要求你走向一条更宽的通衢，你自此更加义无反顾地踏上，安之若素。  
他耐心地等你讲完。  
“方应看，你……你怨不怨我？”咬着手指，你有些怯生生地看他。  
“傻子。”他伸手摩挲着你的脸，哑着嗓子道，“……你这女人，整日想得七七八八的，我哪有你自己凭空想出来的那样脆弱不堪。”  
你知道他在宽慰你，也是在宽慰自己。爱是天时地利的迷信与不可强求的巧合——而今他终于携着你的手迈过了最难的那一道关。  
“我要这风凭我念。”他的手慢慢向下抚摸你，给你送来他身上好闻的香气。  
“我要这花……随我心。”一手攀上裸露在外面许久了的乳，张口含住另一边的凸起，他的手和舌一齐温柔地给你继续沉溺下去的理由。你整个人被他弄得绵软下去，一只手仍固执地想往那里护，另一只手却不知不觉地放在了他埋在你胸前的头上，十指插进他的发间，下意识地把他向自己搂紧，再搂紧。  
身下的暗河又潺潺地流起来，比刚才来得更迅猛、更晶莹剔透些。你刚因他松开了抚慰着你的那只手而带来的不适应要嘤咛出声，又在感觉到身下一根手指的探入后想把双腿并紧。  
“我要这雪……”方应看勾了勾手指，引起你身子敏感的痉挛。待你等不及在他的手指下泄了第一回，他深吸了一口气，把指头送到嘴边一舔，“……知我意。”  
你脑子没跟上发生了什么，只知道不光喘着，脸也一下子烧红了。  
“你刚问我伤口疼不疼。”他轻轻握了你的手贴上他的肌肤，缓缓向下，带着你触碰到他体温极高的那处，“那里不疼。但这里……胀得疼。”  
……果然还是这张能把你说得羞哭的嘴。  
他挺身将自己缓缓送入你体内。过程并不那么顺畅，因为你的不适应他中途停下好几次。他的呼吸越来越粗重，但动作在尽量放轻。  
他什么时候都把你放在首位。你不想承认自己从什么时候起便成了他的软肋，但你的确已经是了。  
你扶着他的肩膀借力把腿往上抬了，想让他煎熬的时间再短些。  
“嗯……”一声叹息从嗓子里溢出，你一时分不清发出它的是你还是方应看。他开始一下一下地碾，激得你先是抠住了他的后背，然后趁自己还没在他背上抓出什么来，尚有一丝清醒的时候，强迫自己抓皱了身下的床单。  
舒服吗？  
是舒服的。他搅动你壁上敏感的凹凸，搅动你原本平静的生活，更搅动你的灵魂。  
熟悉又陌生的裹挟挤得方应看在刚进去的时候就几乎要缴了械。忍住一开始就狠狠攥着你的腰要你的原始的冲动，他强迫自己不要急慢慢来。  
紧致温暖的地方还在源源不断地分泌粘稠的液体，浇得他浑身的气血都在往底下冲。那里软绵绵但又不时收缩一下绞着他的触感和她本人一样温柔，让他又一次确定了交合处足够湿润后开始横冲直撞。意乱情迷中他喘着粗气想，还好，这样她就不会太疼了。  
整具身体被打开，他不过发力动作了几下你就被送到又一个巅峰。揪住床单的手在顶点到来时一下卸了力气，指尖正要无力地蜷曲，被他疼惜地拢在一起放上他胸膛。  
“方应看，我可喜欢你啦，你知不知道。”手被他裹住，下面包裹着他还硬挺发烫着的物事，你迷迷糊糊地想，这也算是扯平了。  
“我们再生个小娃娃，好不好。”  
“……再说一次。”  
“我好喜欢……唔……”  
方应看听到自己脑子里的那根弦嘣地一声断开了。  
“不是这句。”他嘴角牵起一个如同小孩子吃到糖了一样的满足的笑，扶了你的腰肢开始往往复复地发力挺动。他力度大得直把你的身子往上撵，发觉后就在每次你的头即将碰到床头的时候把你的身子往后抱一抱——这一抱让你和他的下身贴得更近，也更紧。  
你的眼泪都快出来了，接踵而来的刺激让你连一句完整的话都说不清楚，只允许你断断续续地吐出几个字。  
“我们……再……唔啊……生个，生个小娃娃……嗯……好……好不好……”  
“好。”沉着声回应了你一句，他愉快地加紧了送进送出的速度。  
你闭了眼，本能地收缩起来，在充分感受到柱身上的青筋后逼着他收了枪。

你靠在沐浴的木桶边沿，任凭他帮你擦着身子。打了绷带的伤口是不能沾水的，他倒是什么都不顾地也坐进你的木桶。  
“鸳鸯不独宿。”你任他擦洗着你被他刚才弄得黏黏腻腻的大腿，歪着脑袋念了一句。  
“出山泉水浊。”他撩起一捧不再清澈的水，马上笑着接话。  
……？  
这不是你的大作？  
这个臭男人讨厌人得紧。


End file.
